The Brave and the Bold: Speed Dating
by lordtrayus
Summary: Arrow 3x08, The Brave and the Bold, ended with Flash and Arrow having a good natured competition, but just what happens afterwards? Especially when Oliver tells Barry about what happened last time with Roy, will this time lead to round two? Or will someone else join in the fun? Slash times three, dont like dont read!


**Disclaimer: I alas, do not own Arrow or Flash or even worse, the three men in said story. Mature content follows!**

The Brave and the Bold

"Told you I'd win." Oliver gloated with a smug, superior smirk and Barry glowered at him without any real venom.

"Well I'll get you next time. How did you manage to beat me anyway?" he demanded petulantly, and Oliver grinned.

"Speed is no match for experience you know." He taunted, but seeing that Barry wasn't going to be satisfied with that response, he relented.

"Alright don't pout. It was your tactics that let you down, you kept trying much the same thing and were using your speed too much. After that it was pretty easy to figure out where you'd go and shoot the arrow with the tripwires installed in it." He said with an easy grin which only made Barry scowl all the more.

Now that the matter of who was the best superhero was settled, the two of them were back in the basement of Verdant, and despite knowing that it was a moot point since Barry's body didn't give him the possibility of getting drunk, Oliver flicked a beer towards his companion.

"So, how are you dealing with Felicity seeing Palmer? Kind of rough, he steals your company and now your girl too." Barry lamented, sipping his drink and Oliver scowled as he sat down in his own seat, resenting the line of conversation that was now developing.

"I can cope with it, I'm not some teenager." He said with a scowl, and Barry grinned.

"Oh I know, you're more of a petulant adult." He said cheerfully, and Oliver decided it was time to take the wind out of his sails.

"Isn't Iris seeing someone who isn't you?" he challenged, and Barry shrugged, looking slightly morose all of a sudden.

"Well, yeah but…least she fell for Eddie when I had my back turned after I got fried, you were clearly there and interested and Felicity went for Palmer." He complained, and Oliver frowned a little, was that a slight hint of jealousy in his voice?

Come to think of it, it was like Barry and Felicity were made for each other, they'd be a perfect fit. In fact when he had first arrived Oliver had been pretty opposed to Barry simply for the reason that he and Felicity had been flirting with each other.

"Yeah, women suck." Oliver summed up, downing the last of his beer and heading for another one, while Barry grinned.

"You better keep that quiet, after all you'd be enforcing the superhero stereotype, people always tend to think we're gay…why is that?" Barry asked musingly, and Oliver grinned as he chucked Barry another beer.

"Says the guy who runs around in a full body, skin tight red gimp suit." He taunted and Barry opened his mouth, spluttering in outrage as Oliver laughed.

He sat down, pondering what the hell was wrong with them, well, all three of them him, Roy and Barry, all three of them had women that they loved but couldn't be with as they were all busy shacking up with someone else. Perhaps he had been right in what he had told Barry when they were in Central City, perhaps it would be best if they just gave up on all thoughts of being with a woman since clearly you obviously couldn't be both a vigilante and a boyfriend at the same time. He knew that unlike he and Roy, Barry's problem was slightly different and not entirely self-inflicted due to having been in a coma when Eddie had asked Iris out (his own fear of Iris rejecting him notwithstanding) whereas Oliver's problem had been that he was too focused on being the Arrow to realise that Felicity was slipping through his fingers. And Roy's relationship with Thea had imploded because he had had to keep his identity and his connection to Oliver secret from her. He laughed ironically, it felt kind of comforting that there was at least one relationship that he wasn't responsible for destroying any chance of.

"I'll tell Cisco you said that, he'll be livid." Barry warned and Oliver sniggered.

"I'm quaking in fear, he's a nice guy but he's clearly not wired together right, thinking red is better than green." He dismissed and Barry grinned.

"He's right, and besides, he and Roy really hit it off since they have similar feelings on vigilante fashion. Roy's colour does look so much cooler than yours." He decided, and Oliver gave him the finger which made him laugh.

"Yeah well Roy's young, he'll learn." Oliver said dismissively, and Barry looked at him with a renewed interest.

"How is that going? I mean, you didn't bring him with you when you came to town, I was wondering if…" he began and Oliver suddenly froze a little, but no, there was no way that Barry could know, as far as either he or Roy knew, nobody knew what had happened that night after they'd had dinner at Diggle's.

"Things are fine. I didn't bring him because he was keeping an eye on things here…brought down a gun smuggler gang all on his lonesome." He admitted, when Roy had told him that he'd been torn between severe pride and severe terror that his partner had gotten himself involved in a situation where he could have gotten himself killed without him here for backup.

Barry smiled, noticing a slightly strange look on Oliver's face as he did so, weird.

"You trained him well…" he mumbled, and Oliver arced an eyebrow at Barry.

"What, are you already considering a sidekick? Little early for that isn't it?" he challenged with a grin, and Barry shook his head.

"No, of course not. I'm a lone wolf." He decided and Oliver snorted in amusement, he had never seen anyone so far from being a lone wolf than Barry.

"Sure you are." Oliver replied, laughing.

"I am! But, Roy…is he ok?" he asked worriedly, and Oliver looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he be?" he asked.

Of course he was ok, other than his nerves being a little frazzled but that's what happened when you were preventing mass acts of terrorism.

"I don't know, he just seemed a little bit…weird around you earlier." Barry said nervously, as though he were afraid to bring it up, and Oliver inwardly cursed.

It wasn't like he and Roy were being obvious about anything. After that night when he and Roy had had sex in the basement following both of them being screwed over by the respective women in their lives, they had agreed that it had been a one time thing. It was nothing serious, and had been fuelled by alcohol. That wasn't to say either of them regretted anything, because they certainly didn't, quite the opposite. They didn't regret it at all, and in fact, ever since they had been an even better team than usual for some reason, but it had only been a one time thing, they'd both decided that, they were on the same page…weren't they?

"Well…well he shouldn't be weird." Oliver said, pondering, and Barry grinned.

"Huh, why would you suddenly look oh so worried, what am I missing?" he asked, wondering if Oliver had been a dick to Roy and Roy was now making him suffer (after all, he'd been a dick to him, Caitlin and Cisco when they had arrived, like Felicity said, he didn't play well with others, but Roy was his favourite surely, he was his own sidekick, so he must have been a real jerk to piss Roy off considering how much Roy clearly idolised him)

Oliver gnawed his lip, it wasn't like he was telling this to Diggle or Felicity (he could see Felicity's horror, her judgement, and the devastated expression every time he thought about it, and Diggle, he would just stand there and silently judge him like he always did), but Barry, Barry wasn't like that. Barry was younger and less invested in their team than the other two were, and like Roy, he had an admittedly healthy bit of hero worship for Oliver too, he wouldn't laugh, or judge too harshly.

How had it come to the fact that there were two vigilantes running around, and that for all intents and purposes, the Flash was arguably the Arrow's best friend? He was a different sort of best friend than Diggle was, but Oliver, though he would never admit it, did like the fact that Barry was kind of his best friend.

"Ok…well, a few weeks ago, just when Felicity and Ray hooked up, well, Thea hired a new dj who she quite liked too. So, Roy and I were both kind of pissed at women, we'd been drinking and…well we slept together. It was only one time, and we both agreed it didn't mean anything, but well maybe he's having second thoughts about it or something. It was only one night, one night we slept together, and we both agreed that it was a one time thing…even if we did agree that neither of us regretted it." Oliver admitted, not meeting Barry's eye as he let out his admission.

Whatever it was that Barry had been expecting it most certainly hadn't been that. He just sat there, with a sweet but dorky look on his face as he processed this information, and Oliver watched him furtively out of the corner of his eye, and was kind of amused by the fact that he had managed to strike Barry dumb.

"Wow, so you…and Roy, together. Huh, and I thought you'd just been a dick and pissed him off, I didn't know you'd given him dick!" Barry exclaimed, and had to hide his grin as Oliver glowered at him.

"Thanks for that. Can you look after yourself, I need to go see what's up with him, make sure he isn't becoming a new Cupid." He told him jokingly, although he was bothered by whatever was bothering Roy, and Barry shot him a sort of kicked puppy look.

"Wait, you want me to stay here while you go and see Roy?" he demanded petulantly, and Oliver grinned.

"Consider it penance for your dick comment. See you when I get back." He told him, and headed out the club, pondering just what was going on with Roy and what he could have done to piss off his sidekick.

Barry pouted as Oliver left the club, and then grinned. Really Oliver? He expected the fastest man alive to sit here and wait for him to come back while he was away to sort things out with the sidekick he'd bedded? That wasn't going to happen, he wanted to see what was going on.

So he slugged back the last of his beer and streaked out of the door, sending paper flying as he did so.

XX

Roy was just pulling himself up for the ninety ninth of his pull ups on the crossbar above his bedroom door when he heard someone knocking on the door. Rolling his eyes at their timing, he performed his final pull up before dropping to the floor, sweat glistening on his exposed, muscular chest. Figuring it was probably only Sin coming to hang out, he figured he wouldn't need to put a top on, so went to open the door, the cool air coming in through the window cooling the sweat on his glittering chest. Crossing to the door, he opened it and was quite taken aback to see that it was Oliver who was standing on the other side of the door.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" Roy asked, suddenly very aware that he was half naked and glittering with sweat, and did he notice Oliver's eyes lingering over his body a second long than they ought to have done?

"I came to see you." He said, and entered the house, pushing past Roy slightly, who blinked stupidly before realising his mentor had effectively just barged into his house.

"Come in won't you?" he asked in slight irritation, shutting the door and not noticing a smirking Barry across the street as he did so.

Oliver appraised the house as he entered into it, and it occurred to him that he had never seen where his sidekick lived before. Thea had, obviously, but he hadn't, and he smiled slightly, he didn't know what he had been expecting but the place looked quite tidy, hardly like a kid in his late teens stayed there.

"So what's up?" Roy asked, looking at his mentor worriedly, it wasn't as if there could be a new threat running around, he would just call him if that was the case, if he even needed him since Flash was here. Unless…well it wasn't like he regretted what they had done a few weeks before, and he certainly wouldn't be opposed to it happening again, and he allowed himself to feel a tiny bit of hope, was it too much to hope for that that was the reason for Oliver's impromptu appearance?

Oliver sat down, his eyes fixed on Roy, and not that he was admitting it to himself, but he was liking the look of Roy's glittering, well developed chest.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked, and struck by the question, Roy looked at him in surprise.

"Wait, you came all across town just to ask me if I was alright?" Roy asked in disbelief, and Oliver looked at him, and it suddenly dawned on him that he really hadn't thought this through.

"Well…yeah kind of. Look, Barry reckoned you were pissed about something, so I was just making sure you were alright, so, are you?" Oliver asked, and Roy allowed himself a small grin.

"So, you came all the way across town to check if I was alright when you're not exactly the most naturally empathetic of people, and you're not the kind of guy to do that sort of thing? What gives? Because random check ups on my mental state aren't exactly your forte." He teased, and Oliver gave him a slight grin as he got to his feet.

"Alright, you're clearly fine, so I'll head back to the club." He said, grinning and Roy leaned casually against the doorframe, fixing his partner with an amused glance.

"Not that I don't appreciate you coming all the way here just to check up on my emotional wellbeing, but you have to admit it is kind of a departure from the usual from you. So what brought it on, or is Barry's nice nature rubbing off on you?" he teased, and Oliver gave him a mock glower as he approached his sidekick.

"He just reckoned you were a little off, and I was, well, concerned, that it was because of what we did…" he began, but he could see the growing irritation in Roy's eyes as he did so and immediately regretted saying it in the first place.

"Really, you reckoned that's why I was pissed off? Well it isn't, I wasn't even pissed off. We both agreed that that night would be a one time thing, and that's all it was, and that we weren't going to go back there. And for the record, I wasn't pissed, well at least not until now." Roy said, clearly closing the matter and he flounced towards the door, simmering in annoyance, but before he got halfway there, Oliver took his arm, his eyes fixed on Roy's.

"Ok, you weren't pissed at me, or if you were it wasn't about that, but now I come to think of it, you weren't yourself, so what was up?" he asked, feeling the anger flowing from his partner, and he was beginning to wonder if he really was totally alright with their decision not to repeat that night.

Roy looked at Oliver in annoyance before scowling at him.

"Nothing, nothing was wrong before you came here and thought I was pissed because we hadn't slept together again." Roy grumbled, but Oliver then took his cheek in his hand and forced him to look at him.

"Roy, talk to me, I admit I actually have pissed you off, sure, but Barry, admittedly he is kind of better at this sort of thing, with emotions and things, I've only got a couple of default settings, he doesn't. Tell me, what was bugging you before I came here and made it worse." He admitted ruefully, and Roy rolled his eyes, trying to pull away from Oliver but part of him was very aware of how close the two of them were, and the fact that he was still half naked.

"It's nothing it was just, I don't know, when Barry turned up…" he muttered, and Oliver grinned as the real reason Roy was pissed became apparent.

"Wait a minute, are you jealous? Are you jealous of Barry being here?" Oliver demanded ecstatically, and Roy scowled.

"No of course I'm not!" he protested, his cheeks going a tiny little bit red with the denial, which only made Oliver's grin wider.

"You are, and I thought you liked Barry being here, because you both wear red." Oliver said sniffily, which made Roy flash a superior grin in his direction.

"Well red is better than green, it looks so much cooler. It's not that I'm jealous of Barry, I really like him…he's nicer than you are, more friendly, less intense, you know, more human." He pointed out with a mischievous glint in his eye, which Oliver gave him an unimpressed look in response to.

"I can be human when I need to be. So you're jealous of Barry but don't want to admit it, is that what this is?" Oliver asked, briefly registering the fact that Roy was no longer virtually marching him out of the house, but he was very keenly aware that his sidekick was still half naked, and for some strange reason his body didn't seem entirely convinced on their decision to do what they had done just the one time.

"Well no, not really, it's just that…he came to town and he was good fun and he saved our skins sure, but as soon as he arrived it was like I wasn't your sidekick anymore, like I was replaced. I mean I get that it was only temporary but it was like I was benched for the crisis. I just wondered if it was because Captain Boomerang as Cisco called him nearly got me." Roy mumbled and Oliver sighed softly, he should have figured that it might have been something to do with all that, he really should know Roy's moods better by now.

"Roy, I told you when Cupid got the drop on you that you can't win every time. I mean I can, but that's because I'm me," he said with a superior smirk which Roy arced an eyebrow in response to, "but look what happened! Boomerang nearly got you, me, Layla and Diggle for god sake, and it was only Barry turning up that saved all of us. I barely did any better. And I told you before, I'm not going to abandon you, no matter what happens ok? And it wasn't because of anything you did or didn't do that made Barry my backup, it's because he was more involved in the case…and on top of that I had to establish the pecking order, this is my city, he was just the guest from out of town. You are my sidekick, my partner, you're Arsenal, he's the Flash in his own city for god sake. You've got nothing to worry about, you're my partner, and between you and me…much as I like Barry, I think I'd kill him if I spent too long with him." Oliver admitted and Roy laughed, making Oliver grin, and come to think of it, he wasn't entirely sure if he was kidding, he did like Barry a lot, but in some ways he seemed even younger than Roy did, he was, like Felicity said, a big cuddly puppy basically who could run really fast, and superhero best friend he might be but he would eventually crack and probably try and kill him.

Roy was much more his style.

"I know, I know I was being stupid I was just, I don't know…" Roy mumbled, heading back into the living room and chivvying Oliver inside so he could pull himself up onto the crossbar over his door.

"Hey I get it, you thought I was trading you in for a speedier model. I wouldn't do that, I spent too long training you just to dump you." Oliver assured him sitting down in the chair he had been offered earlier and watched with a mix of pride and a hastily squashed feeling of lust as he watched Roy do pull ups on his crossbar.

"Well good," Roy said, apparently their little spat was forgotten, and then he nodded towards the kitchen, "there's beers in the fridge if you want. I'm starting this again since someone knocked on the door and interrupted me when I was doing my exercises." He scolded, and Oliver shrugged, trying and failing to look innocent.

"Hey not my fault you were fearing imminent replacement. And I reckon I'll stay here, make sure you're doing it right." He said, and Roy rolled his eyes as he went about his business.

And for the first time, Oliver realised just why Felicity guarded her position at the computers so jealousy. Alright, admittedly some of it did come from the fact that she didn't trust any of the others with her babies, and he could understand that, but there was also the fact that it was right in front of the salmon ladder that he, Roy and occasionally Diggle all used to work out on. After all, from there she had access to all her computers…and the view of three men working out on the salmon ladder, and he and Roy for a start didn't wear anything on their top halves while they were doing it.

And now here he was, once again marvelling at Felicity's genius as he realised that she had it all worked out, and from here he had a very good view of what Roy was doing, and of course, his physique as he did so. He shook his head, no, last time had been a one time thing, they had both agreed on that, and the little flickers of lust he was feeling for his partner were just, well he was imagining them. Neither of them were gay, and it was their bad luck with women which had led to that night when they had both slept together, nothing more than that, it was frustration and alcohol fuelled, nothing more, there was no deeper meaning to it.

But, as he watched his partner pull himself up for another pull-up, he had to admit, that there was perhaps a little twinge of something else to it, perhaps he did want Roy. But no, they had both decided that it would be a one off, Roy as his partner, his sidekick, his Arsenal, and after all he was in love with Felicity, the fact that she was with Palmer was completely beside the point, she was the person he loved. But there was the fact that he couldn't deny Roy had been good, and they'd both enjoyed it, there wasn't love there, there couldn't be, it was just lust, that was all it was, a lust created crush from one night where they both should have known better. It was a crush, nothing more, and he'd kept away from Felicity because he was the Arrow, he couldn't be Oliver and the Arrow at the same time with her, and he couldn't with Roy either. Roy hero worshipped him as it was, he couldn't do that to Roy, and besides, Roy would wouldn't want to do it again, he was standing firm, it had been a one time thing and he still loved Thea, that much was obvious, he wouldn't do anything like that again. No, Oliver just had to get over it, it was a crush…no matter how much the sight of his sweat glistening sidekick was turning him on, which now that he realised it, it actually really was.

Roy did another pull up, his eyes never leaving Oliver as he did so. He knew what they had said, that night had been a one time thing, and besides, both of them had women that they were in love with. But ever since the two of them had slept together, Roy had been craving more. Initially, as he had the night they had done it, he had put it down to his sort of crush on the Arrow, and hence on Oliver, however as time went on, when he spent every night with images of Oliver's naked body, roughly handling him, fucking him, making him pant, Oliver's glinting, chiselled body belonging solely to him… Every night, he would wake up with a tent in his boxers and his bedcovers, cock brimming over with precum as his increasingly sordid imagination saw him with Oliver in various different scenarios, each of them making him hornier and hornier for Oliver. He wasn't gay, he was adamant on that, but Oliver, maybe it was just Oliver, maybe he was Olisexual, that might be it. All he knew was that every morning when he woke up he was lusting after his partner, torturous though it was because he knew nothing could ever happen between them, that had been agreed, and they were partners, there was no telling what might happen to their relationship, their partnership, if they let casual sex rip it apart. But there was the fact that Oliver was here, in his sitting room, so close, and a lot more intimate than they could ever be with Diggle and Felicity being at the club. He wondered if he should bring it up again, just to see how Oliver reacted to the question, to settle the matter once and for all, to see if there was any chance of them ever doing it again.

"Hey, Oliver?" Roy asked nervously, dropping down and Oliver focused on him, his eyes lingering over Roy's glinting, muscular body.

"Yeah?" he replied, shifting slightly to try and hide the fact that Roy was turning him on.

"Well it's just, you know, we didn't really speak about what happened, after it happened…" he began, but then his nerve failed him and he went suddenly silent, though to his surprise he heard Oliver let out a sigh of relief.

"Were you going to ask if I wanted to do it again?" he asked, and Roy hung his head.

"Look I know what we said, that we wouldn't do it again, and that that would be it, but I was, I don't even know, I just…" he mumbled, still staring at the floor before Oliver's thick arms wrapped around his waist as he pushed him roughly into the doorframe, Roy moaning in ecstatic pleasure as he felt Oliver kiss his neck as he pressed his shirtless sidekick against the doorframe.

"Ok, so we're doing it again." Oliver told him huskily, pressing his lips to Roy's and Roy moaned in his throat, their tongues pushing against each other's as they kissed, Roy's fingers wrapping into Oliver's hair, and his cock beginning to bulge in the workout shorts he wore, pressing into Oliver's leg.

"Can we keep doing it?" Roy panted, feeling Oliver's large, erect cock digging into his exposed stomach, tilting his head back in pleasure as Oliver kissed down his rippling chest, kissing each nipple as he did so.

"We'll see…by the way, I told Barry." Oliver panted, pulling away from Roy slightly, and Roy looked at him in disbelief.

"Wait, what? Why?" Roy demanded, slightly freaked out, he had quite liked that it was just the two of them who had known, but now Barry knew?

Oliver took Roy's face in his hand, tilting his head into a kiss, and despite his sidekick's annoyance with him, he could hear a little insistent whine in his throat, pulling at Oliver's top, and kissing him again, Oliver stepped back and obliged, exposing his bare chest to his partner.

"Hey, he's the one who convinced me to come here, so he can't be all bad. And remember, I'm never abandoning you, not for Barry and not after what happens tonight, just like last time." Oliver vowed, smiling as Roy's eyes hungrily took in his shirtless partner.

"Ok, ok…maybe we should thank him." He commented, and Oliver grinned, cocking his eyebrow.

"Maybe we should, see I told him to stay at the club but I think he's outside actually. Maybe we should thank him, in our own," he purred, kissing Roy's neck, "unique," he continued, pushing him towards the wall, "way." He finished, wrapping his arm around Roy's neck and pulling him closer.

Roy moaned in pleasure as Oliver kissed down his neck, nodding weakly, and grinning slightly, Oliver leaned back and whistled loudly, and a second later Barry streaked into the room, grinning cockily as he saw the two of them in the midst of making out.

"Hey, it worked, huh, never knew how fun it was to make sure someone else got laid." He said with a grin, and Oliver left his shirtless sidekick panting slightly against the doorframe as he turned to Barry.

"Well thank you, because you were right, I did need to talk to him. But I'm not convinced that you didn't have an ulterior motive in all this." He said, arcing his eyebrow, and Barry looked at him worriedly.

"Um, what do you mean?" he asked, and Oliver cocked his head at him, but rather than saying anything, Oliver took Barry's cheek in his hand, and to his great surprise, stepped forward and kissed the speedster.

Barry moaned in protest but as Oliver pushed him back against the wall, he felt himself melting into the kiss that the battle scarred vigilante was giving him. To his great surprise, he was suddenly aware of a quickly developing bulge in his jeans as he felt Oliver's tongue move into his mouth, feeling Roy's slightly jealous eyes on him as Oliver and he made out. Relaxing into it, Barry kissed back passionately, moaning as he did so, taking pleasure as he felt Oliver's barely concealed erection poking into his side, and the salty taste of Oliver in his mouth as the more venerable vigilante broke for air, smirking as he watched Barry's pants bulge in appreciation.

"That's what I meant, huh, I think he liked that don't you Roy?" Oliver asked, and Barry, highly aware of the tent like disturbance in his jeans, went scarlet and tried to edge towards the door before the admittedly very attractive sidekick approached, his former jealousy towards Barry suddenly forgotten.

"Yeah, seems so." Roy said with a grin and he leaned one hand on the wall to stop Barry's embarrassed would be escape and kissed him, and Barry unconsciously found his hand stroking up Roy's well developed chest, feeling the chiselled muscles beneath his hand as he did so, Barry hungrily kissing back, having gotten the taste from Oliver.

"So, you still say you didn't have an ulterior motive?" Roy asked cockily as he stepped back, moaning and closing his eyes in pleasure as Oliver kissed his neck, his eyes fixed on Barry, who then pulled off his top, showing the other two vigilantes his well-developed chest, there were no scars on his chest, well, not yet at any rate.

"Shut up." Barry told them and Oliver moaned in pleasure as Barry suddenly locked his mouth with his, pushing the older vigilante back towards the door, Roy grinning as he watched, Barry would soon learn that Oliver was the dominant one around here.

Oliver moaned as he was pushed back against the wall, slightly enjoying the neediness of Barry's kiss before firmly taking a hold of his neck and forcing the younger vigilante off, Barry's puppy dog eyes fixed on him lustfully.

"Oh no, I'm in charge." He ground out, trying to be stern, and Barry nodded a little before Roy wrapped his arms around Barry's waist, pulling Barry towards the bed, his hands running hungrily over Barry's body, which Barry eagerly responded to, kissing Roy fiercely, his hands running over Roy's body and running through his styled hair, the two of them falling onto the bed, Oliver giving himself a slight jerk as he watched the two shirtless bodies of the others making out on the bed.

He then heard a piteous whine in the throat of his sidekick and he was left in no doubt as to what Roy was wanting, and so, his pants bulging, Oliver crossed to the bed, climbing on and bending down to kiss Roy's exposed chest, Roy's eyes rolling in ecstasy as both Oliver and Barry hungrily kissed up and down his body, Roy's clearly bulging, desperate cock struggling to get free of their containment

"I think he needs a little help don't you?" Barry asked playfully, and Oliver grinned lustfully, running his hands through Barry's quiffed hair and kissing his neck as Barry pulled Roy's pants down, casting them aside as Oliver's sidekick lay naked beneath them.

"Oliver…" Roy panted, his hand stroking Oliver's erect nipples, and Barry bent down and kissed Roy, Roy moaning and letting out a little precum from his hard cock, his legs coming up as if to wrap around Barry on instinct, but he was fighting it.

Oliver then laid down beside Roy, stroking Roy's chest, tickling his nipples as he kissed Roy, the other hand playing with Roy's hair.

"Seems like you don't just want to play with me." He taunted, enjoying the conflicted look on Roy's face as he considered what he really wanted, and to make matters worse, Barry leaned back on his heels and undid his jeans, showing the bulging cock struggling to break free of his boxers, and Roy looked at the hot vigilante before him, even licking his lips in anticipation.

"Yeah ok." He mumbled and pushed himself up, his hands wrapping around Barry as the two of them made out, Oliver's cock stiffening once again as he watched the two of them wrap around each other, Roy moaning in pleasure as Barry stuck his tongue into the back of his current lovers throat. Roy rubbed his hands through Barry's styled hair, his eyes closed in ecstasy as the two of them made out, Barry kissing him hungrily, his hands stroking up and down Roy' body, reaching his ample cock before breaking off, looking at both of the others hesitantly.

"Um?" he asked hopefully, and Oliver grinned, crossing to both of them, before roughly taking Barry by the neck and forcing him down onto the bed, allowing Roy to recover his senses a little bit after Barry had been stroking his cock.

Oliver then straddled Barry, pinning him in place, his erect cock digging into Barry's exposed stomach as he bent down and kissed him, Barry's legs wrapping around the other vigilante in pleasure as he did so, his own cock leaking slightly with excitement as Oliver kissed him, his tongue eagerly exploring Barry's mouth, enjoying the feel of Barry's smooth face pressed into his beard.

Oliver then broke off as he felt Roy kneel beside him, his sidekick running the tip of his tongue down his neck, and his cock obviously responded in pleasure, pulsing a little bit with pleasure as he locked eyes with the speedster below him who was looking at him, looking slightly breathless.

"This is how it works…" he began, reaching back and taking Roy's cock and jerking him off slightly, Roy tilting his head back in appreciative ecstasy as he did so, "I play with you, and you get to play with Roy, how does that sound?" he asked, and Barry looked up at him, excitement smouldering in his eyes as he propped himself up on his elbows, kissing Oliver's lips gently.

"You like to be in charge don't you?" he purred, and Oliver grinned.

"Oh you have no idea." He growled playfully and Barry responded by propping himself all the way up, wrapping his arm around Oliver's neck, hungrily trying to force entry into his partner's mouth, his hands rubbing through Oliver's short spiky hair as he did so.

Roy then made an impatient grunt behind Oliver, and to his surprise he felt his sidekick's hands wrapped around his waist, pulling at the waistband of his pants, and with a little effort he pulled them down, revealing his partner's ample cock, which both Barry and Roy looked at excitedly before Oliver grinned, taking Roy's head in his hand and leaning his forehead against his.

"I forgot, you get needy when we make out." He growled, and Roy allowed himself a small smile as his hand ran down Oliver's well developed ab muscles, feeling them tighten with delight under his grip. Oliver leaned in and kissed Roy, their tongues forcing their way into one another's throat while Barry kissed Roy's neck passionately, running his fingers through his hair, enjoying the little moans of pleasure that he was making the sidekick make.

Barry then locked eyes with Oliver, and he gave him an encouraging nod, and Roy, who had been kissing Oliver, was suddenly jerked backwards, flopping down onto the bed as Barry placed himself above him, pinning his wrists under his own and looking down at Roy lustfully.

"Us red guys should stick together." He purred, and he kissed Roy, Roy moaning in pleasure and his legs wrapping around Barry as he did so, Barry clearly deciding to go to town in this situation.

Oliver looked on appreciatively, figuring he would let Barry play with Roy a bit before he entered the scene, and gently began to masturbate, watching lustfully as Roy and Barry kissed, part of him enjoying seeing Roy so helpless beneath the other vigilante.

Roy struggled beneath Barry, trying to regain some control, but Barry simply leaned down and kissed him, quelling his efforts as his tongue forced its way into Roy's mouth, Roy moaning in pleasure as he did so. He kissed back as Barry slowly ran his hand all the way down his body, gently stroking Roy's bulging cock, leading to Roy making a pleading noise in his throat, and Barry grinned.

"Oliver was right, you are needy when you're getting laid." He purred playfully, and he stroked around Roy's balls, Roy shuddering in pleasure as Barry caressed them, moving up towards his tight ass.

"Please…" Roy begged, panting heavily already and Barry consented, placing a kiss on the tip of Roy's cock before entering two fingers into his tight ass, Roy moaning in pleasure as he did so. Working his fingers, Barry expanded Roy's ass, and as Barry retracted his fingers, Oliver took that as his signal to enter the game.

Oliver wrapped his hands around Barry's chest, running his hands down towards the developing six pack that the other vigilante had, snaking down to his groin and gently stroking Barry's more than ample cock from behind. Barry moaned in excitement, making a needy noise not unlike those that Roy made, and Oliver grinned, working his way to Barry's tight ass and gently inserted his fingers into Barry, Barry's head tipping back in ecstasy as he felt Oliver expanding the size of his ass.

And with both asses ready, the three men gave in to their passion.

Roy reached up roughly, wrapping his arms around Barry's neck holding on as Barry began to thrust into him, his fingers wrapped in Barry's formerly perfectly styled hair, messing up his style and Roy gripped hard as he felt Barry's cock moving inside his body. Behind Barry, Oliver was kissing down Barry's neck hungrily, one hand rubbing up and down on the speedster's developing six pack while the other, his beard scratching down Barry's back, and to his surprise, the younger man suddenly reached behind, only keeping one hand pinning Roy down while the other lovingly caressed Oliver's butt as Oliver started to thrust into him.

Roy was gasping in pleasure as Barry fucked him, the speedster's ample cock driving into him, causing Roy to wrap his legs around him in enjoyment, moaning in pleasure as Barry kissed down his neck, his tongue playing over the top of his navel, Barry's free hand pinning Roy to the bed, pushing down on his abs. Roy gasped in pleasure as Barry kissed up his neck, his fingernails digging into the back of Barry's neck while he pulled at Barry's hair with the other, as it finally occurred to Barry that he had a cock that was near enough ready to explode with cum that needed to be dealt with. Grinning, Barry gave Roy a searching, thorough kiss, making Roy moan in displeasure when he pulled away from him, and Barry ran his fingers, nails included down Roy's rapidly developing abs, down to his thick cock and after kissing it tenderly, he began to suck on it all the while pounding into Roy's ass, Roy gasping in pleasure as the slightly older vigilante began to suck him off, Roy's eyes rolling in ecstasy as he was sucked off.

Behind Barry, Oliver was grinning, seeing the state that was rapidly becoming of Roy, the sight of his naked, turned on and nearly spaced out sidekick spurring him on. Running his hands hungrily over Barry's bare chest and back, he too slipped a hand into Barry's hair, pulling on it as Barry sucked off his sidekick. His fingers grasping in Barry's hair, he felt Roy's hand on his, feeling his sidekick's fingernails scrape down his hand as Roy tilted his head back in pleasure as Barry licked up the length of his cock, taking a slight break from sucking him off. Barry then tilted his head back, looking up at Oliver adoringly, enjoying the feeling as Oliver pounded into his ass, Oliver craning his neck to kiss Barry fiercely, his tongue forcing entry into Barry's mouth, Barry making a little moan of pleasure as a result, eagerly kissing back while his free hand reached back and entangled itself in Oliver's messy hair, gripping it hungrily as Oliver pushed his cock further into him, the speedster moaning in pleasure as Oliver began to accelerate. Smirking as Barry's eyes rolled a little in pleasure, Oliver kept it going, and as a result, Barry began to thrust into Roy more, his head still tilted back in pleasure as he kept his hand tight around Barry's neck, and then after witnessing another very arousing kiss between the two heroes, he tightened his grip on Barry's neck, bringing him back down to his level and kissing him, moaning in hungry delight as the two kissed, Barry's tongue exploring Roy's mouth while Oliver kissed down his neck, the two vigilantes pushing hard, getting close to climax. Barry then pried himself from Roy, his eyes smouldering and Roy shot him a pleading look which made him grin, and Barry went back to his cock, licking the entire length of the shaft as he got close to his climax.

Oliver was now tilting his head back in pleasure, thrusting into Barry, watching out of the bottom of his eyes as Barry sucked his almost writhing sidekick, eyes lingering over his sidekick's sweat glimmering chest as Barry sucked him off. Oliver growled in pleasure, pushing on Barry's head a little, making him swallow more of Roy, Roy gasping in pleasure and Barry's eyes rolling in ecstasy as he did it.

"Barry please…" Roy begged and he then took a deep shuddering gasp as he felt himself climax, warm fluid rushing from the tip of his penis as he did so, his eyes rolled back in pleasure as he finally allowed himself a release.

Barry hadn't moved, his mouth still around Roy's cock and he slowed a little before swallowing down, and as he slowly pulled off Roy's cock, he himself climaxed, Roy shuddering, eyes rolling as he felt the speedster flood into his ass, Roy's mouth wide open as he sucked in air hungrily as Barry tilted back his head, a sleepy sexy smile on his face, looking at the weak mess he had left of Roy.

"Well done." Oliver whispered in his ear, turning Barry's head to face him slightly and he kissed him passionately as he too let loose, Barry moaning excitedly as he felt Oliver's cock fill his ass, causing a virtual tsunami of fluid to fill into the speedster's cute behind.

The three of them panted heavily, sweat gleaming on all of their chests as Barry slowly pulled his cock out of Roy. Roy moaned a little in protest, reaching up weakly for Barry, who took his hand and kissed it as Oliver extracted himself from Barry. Tiredly, Barry then slumped down onto the bed beside Roy, his formerly neat hair now a spiky mess, licking his lips in satisfaction as he reached out a hand and gently stroked up Roy's chest, playing with his nipples a little before stroking up his cheek and coming to rest in his styled hair, realising that with all the pulling he had done on it, he had given Roy a kind of fauxhawk. Oliver grinned and made his way over to Roy, kissing him hungrily before he flopped down on the bed beside Roy, stroking his sidekick's still hard member like he would a pet, while he leaned on his other arm.

"That was good." He breathed, eyeing Barry's shiny body with pleasure and the other hero grinned.

"Yeah, it was. And you," he said playfully, kissing Roy on the lips, "taste damn good."

Roy laughed a little, kissing Barry back and stroking his cheek tenderly.

"Thanks, I didn't think you'd swallow." He panted weakly, and Barry grinned, blushing a little as he did so.

"Yeah well, it was our first time, I needed to make a good impression." He admitted, and the other two laughed before Oliver leaned across Roy and kissed Barry.

"Well you certainly did. Now, how about you come over here, you've had Roy to yourself, my turn now." He scolded lightly, and Barry rolled his eyes and very sloppily crawled over to Oliver, who poked Roy a little, making him move to allow Oliver to lie in the centre of the bed with the other two flanking him.

"Happy now?" Barry asked softly, kissing Oliver and enjoying the feeling of his beard on his smooth face, and Roy, who had propped himself up on one arm, laid a kiss in the centre of Oliver's chest.

"Not yet he won't be, he hasn't fucked me." He whispered, kissing Oliver's nipples and eyeing his mentor's cock hopefully.

"Even I can't recover that fast." Barry admitted, though the thought of watching Oliver fuck Roy would be enough to turn him on again.

"Don't worry…we can think of that in the morning, and I think it's time Arsenal here learns to give as well as he takes." Oliver purred, kissing Roy as he stroked his partner's cock, enjoying the little noise of contentment he made him make by doing so.

"Awesome…does that mean I get to do you?" he asked hopefully, mischief glinting in his eyes, and Oliver pressed down on his chest, arcing an eyebrow as he grinned.

"What do you think?" he challenged and Roy laughed before sidling up to Oliver, resting in the crook of his arm, beginning to stroke out the pattern of Oliver's tattoo with his finger, kissing Oliver's shoulder at times as well.

"See…control freak." He told Barry who grinned, before looking at them uncertainly, and Oliver rolled his eyes, reaching up and snaking his arm around Barry's shoulder, pulling him down beside him and planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Yeah he is…but he's damn good in bed." Barry admitted lustfully, kissing Oliver, who grinned smugly.

"Yeah, I'll give him that. But if he won't let me do him, I guess I'm doing you." Roy told him, and Barry suddenly felt his cock start to erect again, yeah, not a bad thought all in all, mind you he was also lying here now stroking out patterns on Oliver's chiselled near perfect body while resting his head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine with that, and that means the control freak here gets your very nice ass all to himself." He said cheerfully, and Oliver felt a little shudder in his own cock, yeah, he was getting turned on.

"Damn right he does, he's my sidekick. And more occasionally." He whispered, running his hands through Roy's hair, Roy moaning sleepily as he did so, wrapping one arm around Oliver's waist. Barry stroked Oliver's messy hair before copying Roy's movements, sidling into Oliver and leaning across, giving Roy a last, lingering kiss, before doing the same with Oliver as he wrapped himself around the slightly bigger man, his hand resting on Roy's, both positioned above Oliver's abs.

"So…can we do this every time I come to town?" he asked hopefully, and Oliver and Roy looked at each other grinning in mischief, before Oliver kissed Barry one final time.

"I think that could be arranged." He whispered happily as the three men drifted off to sleep.

 **Well as long ago promised, here is another Arrow smut story, this time involving everyone's favourite cute speedster. I hope I did alright, this is my first time writing smut for more than one person at a time, so I hope I didnt disappoint anybody.**

 **And yes, it was Roy's house, and me and shdwwlf32 did ponder about how this should work, but we saw Oliver as being on top so the other two had to be interchangeable, and we figured Roy would wind up on the bottom, but at least its implied he gets to repay the favour to Barry the next morning**

 **I do have another couple of Arrow smuts in the pipeline, and a Flash one too, but they'll take a while, so I hope you enjoy this one until then!**

 **So, please let me know how I did and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
